The Rise of Unity
by badboylover24
Summary: Sequel to Daring Do & the Heart of Love. It is now the final battle between the Ninja and Lawrence where everything will be decided. Will Pythor finish the antidote that will help Lloyd defeat/save his father? Will Lawrence be defeated for good? Will Pythor and Pam have their happily ever after? I only own a few characters; everyone else I don't own.
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of Unity**

**Summary: **Sequel to _Daring Do and the Heart of Love_ and the finale of my Ninjago series that started with _Beauty and the Snake_. The final battle has come, and in a race against time, Pythor mixes together the antidote that will cure Garmadon. But as the Ninja, the Serpentine, and their new friends/allies fight Lawrence and his army, their great enemy summons forth the evil one who has started it all! Will they still win? Will Lloyd defeat _and _save his father? Will Pam and Pythor have their happily ever after at last?

FYI, I only own the following: Pam; Lawrence; Brianne; the Chumsworth Sisters; Alura; Patricia. Everyone and everything else belong to their proper owners.

**Ch.1: Ourobourus Under Siege**

Pythor and Pam came out of the portal holding hands, followed by the others who came with them: Malcho; Lloyd; Nya; Discord and Celestia; Spike and Twilight Sparkle; Pinkie Pie; Applejack; Rarity; Fluttershy; Rainbow Dash; Daring Do and Ahuizotl; and his five feline companions.

Once all of them are out of the portal, they can see all that is going on. Some of Pythor's strongest Anacondrai Warriors (second only to their king) are gathered around in a circle in the large room, their head-gems glowing and their faces contorted into facial signs of struggling.

"That can't be a good sign," Pam said as Lloyd rushed over to the window to look outside.

"I think I can see why," he said with fear. "Look!" They all rushed over to the window and couldn't believe what they saw. All of Ourobourus is trapped under some sort of force field of energy colored like an aurora borealis. Outside of the force field was a large army of punks in purple armor (the Purple Dragons, no doubt) and a bunch of demons that look like they're made of shadows, trying to get through and attack the city but are shot back by blasts from the shield. Inside the shield, the Serpentine and their new allies are doing all that they can to fight back the dark army: Anacondrai magic; Spinjitzu powers; arrows and guns (from Jake and the other animals). Pam then looked up and scowled at what she saw over the horizon.

"Lawrence…" It was indeed her disowned father, riding a Twilight Guardian Draco-Steed much like Pythor's Nebula. However, it is darker and more sinister looking with eyes glowing a crimson blood.

Lawrence didn't let up on looking intimidating either. He has on scary black armor that didn't shine in the sunlight but stood dull and cold. And his cape flapping in the wind was like a wave of blood.

"That's him?" Fluttershy whimpered, clinging to Pam's arm with fear. "He's…scary."

"He wasn't always like that," Pam replied, patting her hoof in comfort. "Before I became a ninja, he was a real scumbag as he was a jerk."

"I…I'm sure he wasn't like that," Twilight stated assuringly. "I mean, sure, you disowned him because he chose a football game over a party in honor of your work and lied to you about it—"

"That's a crime in our book," Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie replied in unison before the violet Alicorn shot them a warning glare.

"And he didn't appreciate any of your artwork or singing—"

"That is a crime as well, darling," Rarity stated as Fluttershy and Spike nodded in agreement, but a glare from Twilight shut them up.

"But he can't be _that _bad," Twilight finished.

"Twi," Pam stated flatly, "he threatened my friends', _especially_ Lloyd's, lives."

…

"He's dead meat," Twilight replied, shooting a deadly glare at the evil leader.

"I didn't teach her that, sweetie, just so you know," Discord said to Celestia quickly.

"Pythor!" The group turned to see Skales slithering up to the Snake King quickly, a look of panic and relief mixed together in his eyes. "Oh, thank goodness you're back. Lawrence and his army—"

"We know," Pythor answered, wanting his friend to calm down. "I've sensed it, so we've hurried back here as quickly as we could." The two General-ranks then turned to the Anacondrai holding up the shield with their magic.

"Your Anacondrai Warriors are holding up their shield the best they could to protect the city," Skales explained, "but they're getting weaker. Lawrence's forces are taking quite the toll on them."

"I can help," Celestia said, stepping up to them. "I will bring up a powerful shield to protect the city so that they can rest and regain their strength."

"Celestia, are…are you sure?" asked Pythor.

"Your Warriors need to rest and get taken care of, Pythor," Discord pointed out. "Besides, Celestia's magic is pretty powerful, regarding her as an Alicorn and all." Pythor then turned to his men who are still struggling and sighed at the pain they're going through.

"Alright," he said, "but if anything should happen to her, my people will be at your aid as you are at ours."

"Thank you, Pythor," Celestia replied with a nod.

"And we'll be there to help too," Rainbow said, doing a couple of punches and kicks. "Those creeps won't know what hit 'em."

"Yeah, with _your _speed," Twilight replied with a smirk at her Pegasus friend. Rainbow just returned the smirk knowingly. They all then watched as Celestia stepped into the circle of Anacondrai and raised her head up high to the ceiling. Then with her wings spread out wide and her horn glowing sunshine gold, she shot a blast of golden energy through the ceiling. It then flew upward until it hit the ceiling of the force field before spreading out until it engulfed all of Ourobourus under a golden force field.

Outside of the building and within the walls of the city, the ninja, the turtles, and their animal comrades were surprised at what just happened.

"Where the blazin' tabloids did _that _come from?!" Skipper demanded, pointing at the new shield.

"I don't know," Hans answered, also awed by the strange phenomenon, "but it seems to be taking the previous shield's place." As he said this, the previous shield faded. The enemy forces then tried to break through the new shield, but it blasted them back with greater force than the previous one.

"Whoa!" Jay said with awe. "Think our Anacondrai buddies brought it up?"

"Negative," Zane answered with a quick scan. "My scans show no evidence of Anacondrai magic. This is a magic of a completely different source."

"Guys, I just remembered something," Donnie said. "I saw a golden light of some kind shoot out of the palace. I think that's where the new shield came from. And if my calculations are correct from what Zane said, Pam and the others must have returned with some help."

"You boys go 'n' see if they are," Jake called to the ninja as he fired at bat-winged shadow demon. "The rest of us'll hold these darn…things back." Apparently, he doesn't feel like cursing in front of anyone at the moment. With a nod, the ninja raced towards the palace. Once there, they found Pam and the others there with their new friends from Equestria.

"Guys, you're back!" Jay cried, running over and hugging Nya.

"Sorry if things are a little…out of control outside," Kai then said sheepishly.

"If that battle going on outside the city's 'little'," Spike replied with quotation marks from his claws, "then I'm Discord's size." The ninja blinked at the little dragon with surprise.

"Is that a…baby dragon?" Cole asked.

"_Si_," Malcho answered with a calm nod. He then looked up at the Ponies.

"And…are those colorful ponies?"

"Uh, two Earth Ponies, two Pegasi, a Unicorn, two Alicorns, and a Draconequus actually," Discord answered.

"Gah…" replied the freaked out Jay.

"What?" the Draconequus asked with an annoyed shrug. "I was told to be more accurate here."

"Where in the world did you guys go to?" Zane asked in awe.

"We'll explain later," Pam answered. "But right now, we gotta help protect Ourobourus until Pythor finishes the antidote for Garmadon."

"We'll help out as well," Twilight said to her. "We're a lot tougher than you think."

"I'll help out too," Discord added firmly.

"No, Discord," Fluttershy said to him. "I know your powers can beat them easily, but…Princess Celestia needs you." Discord's face softened before turning to his fiancée. He can see that she's starting to twitch slightly to keep the shield up. He sighed with concern as he went over to his side.

"Alright," he replied as he gave her a gentle hug. "I'll stay with Celestia and help her keep the shield up. Just stay strong for me, sweetheart." Celestia only turned to him with a smile.

"Having you here with me is what makes me stronger…" She then nuzzled his cheek before he turned to Ahuizotl and Daring.

"Daring? Ahuizotl? You and your cat friends will have to fill in for me and help the troops."

"Well, the larger cats I can rely on," Jay said before kneeling down to pet the white kitten, "but I'm not sure about this little cutsie-wootsie." Ahuizotl's face became worried when he saw the angry look in his kitten's blue eyes.

"_Amigo_, don't call Nieva that; she doesn't—"

"AUUGGH!"

"Never mind," he groaned with a face-palm as Jay started running around with the white kitten clamping her teeth hard into his hand.

"GET IT OFFA ME! GET IT OFFA ME!" Jay yelled, running around and trying to shake Nieva off his hand as she held on tightly.

"I calculate she hates it when someone talks to her in baby talk?" Zane asked Ahuizotl calmly.

"That," he answered, "but mostly when someone underestimates her for her small, adorable size."

"In other words, she wants to prove herself a big girl," Daring stated. Her new boyfriend only nodded in answer before turning to Jay and Nieva.

"Nieva, _dejele ir_," he said in a firm tone. Jay stopped shaking and watched as the kitten finally let go of his hand and hopped onto her master's shoulder.

"_Perdon_, _senor_," he then said to the Blue Ninja. "I was trying to warn you, but I guess I was a little…late."

"It's fine," Jay answered as he rubbed his hand, "but keep that thing of yours on a leash…No offense."

"Pythor, we'll keep the creeps busy for as long as we could so you can get the antidote ready," Pam said to her fiancée. "I can't help but get the feeling Garmadon will show up." Pythor only nodded in reply with a concerned frown.

"Just…please be careful, my love," he requested softly, taking her hands into his.

"I will," she assured him with a smile. And he leaned into him to seal her promise with a kiss.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Rainbow snapped with a gag. "It's bad enough I just witnessed Daring and Ahuizotl making out back at his place!"

"I thought you're a huge fan of the pairing," the ape-jackal stated with a sly smirk at her, making her turn to him with shock.

"How did you know that?!"

"Ya said so in that fan-letter ya wrote to Miss Yearling, remember?" Applejack answered.

"Yeah, before we found out she's really Daring Do," Pinkie added. The blue Pegasus blushed sheepishly.

"Oh…"

"Alright, team," Pam then said to the others. "Let's go kick some bad-guy butt!" They all then ran out of the room, leaving behind Pythor, Princess Celestia, and Discord before the Snake King himself left to prepare the antidote for Lord Garmadon.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, but here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Ch.2: Race Against Time, Teamwork Among Uniques**

Outside the force field protecting Ourobourus, the Ninja, the Serpentine, and their new allies charged out to fight Lawrence's dark forces. There sure were a lot of the dark shadow creatures and a lot of the Purple Dragons and the gangsters wanting to fight alongside them despite the fight back at New York, but the united heroes are beating them no problem.

Take Applejack, Rango, Rattlesnake Jake, and Beans for example. While the orange Earth Pony was galloping through the troops and bucking them in the guts, the Western reptiles rode on her back firing their guns at the shadows. Jake just smirked as the shadows burst into an explosion of wisps of dark smoke when his bullets struck them and dissipated into thin air.

"Ha!" he laughed with a scoff. "Guess they're more than just a bunch of hot air."

"Just watch where ya aim that thing, par'ner!" Applejack said to him. "Puttin' it near my ears'll make me more deaf than a snake with earplugs. No offense."

"None taken," Jake replied as she bucked a Yellow Scorpion gangster right where no man _wants _to be kicked. "Whoa, duck!" The Pony ducked her head, and the rattler fired his gun at a shadow creature shaped like some were-cat. Seeing this, she turned to him with a smile.

"Thanks." The group then continued to fight off the dark forces, hoping that they'll buy Pythor enough time to finish the antidote in time.

Meanwhile, Pythor had just reached his room where the rest of the ingredients were waiting for him and the hair he got from Ahuizotl. He also spotted the letter from the Angelic Uniter and the Great Devourer alongside the other ingredients on the desk. No doubt the directions on how to make the potion properly so that it will work right.

"Alright," he said to himself as he quickly slithered over to the desk. "Time to get to work. I hope the others will be alright as they buy me some time."

"Cowa-BUNGAAAA!" Mikey cried as he leapt off of Ahuizotl's back and clobbered some gangsters with his nunchucks.

"Yeah, you said it, Mikey!" Jay cheered as he joined him in the nunchuk-clobbering. "Cowabunga!"

"Okay, what exactly is this…'cowabunga'?" asked Twilight as she blasted a shadow creature with a blast of energy.

"Obviously a ninja battle cry which I think is totally _awesome_!" Rainbow Dash answered before dive-bombing at another group of gangsters. "COWABUNGAAAAA!"

"I just hope it's not contagious," Daring said as the gangsters were knocked back by her fan's multicolored blast, "although I do agree it's an awesome battle cry."

Pythor gently settled Hunn and Ahuizotl's hairs into the mortar before grinding them into dust with the pestle. Now one might think it might not be possible, but the magic inside the pestle will insure it. Before long, the hairs became golden dust with a tint of blue. Satisfied, Pythor poured the dust into the bowl of melted minera, turning it into sunshine gold with flecks of midnight blue.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Just a bit more time…"

Kowalski slid up to Private as he was helping Fluttershy bandage Slithraa's injured arm.

"Private," he said. "Fluttershy, how are we doing with the injured?"

"There sure are a lot," the yellow Pegasus answered with a concerned nod, "but I am faithful that they will be alright with the proper medical attention."

"She's right, Kowalski," Private stated with a relieved smile. "She took care of them like it was First Aid 101." Fluttershy blushed at the comment but resumed to finishing up the bandage.

"There we are," she said to Slithraa. "Now just take it easy on that arm. And if the bandage starts to come apart or anything concerning your arm, come back here and tell me right away so I can find out what's wrong."

"I will, Miss Fluttershy," he replied, getting up from his seat, "and thank you. I will stay here for a bit and see if there's anyone here I can help you with."

"Thank you." She then turned to the two penguins. "Is anyone else hurt, Kowalski?"

"No one so far," he answered, "and it looks as though we have the upper hand. However, we can't be too careful, so I'll keep you all posted." With a grateful nod from the Pegasus, the taller penguin slid out again to help the fighters.

After pouring the tears into the potion, Pythor took the feather and stirred the contents with it until the potion became a glowing white.

"Almost ready," he said to himself. "Now for the important part." He then took a dagger he brought with him and dipped the blade into the potion right up to the hilt. He then held it there until the potion glowed brightly before vanishing into the blade, which is now glowing white in its place.

"_Now _it is ready," he said. "All Lloyd has to do is stick this into his father, and the darkness inside of Garmadon will be banished forever. Fortunately, it will _not _harm him." He then rushed out of his room to find Lloyd and give him the dagger and the instructions.

"How's it looking out there?" Skales asked Skipper who slid up to him.

"Well, I don't know if it's looking good or bad," the penguin answered, looking out over the wall with a confused glare. "We've sent those gangsters running with their tails between their legs, but we're having a bit of trouble with that freak Hunn and those shadow things. He doesn't know when to quit although we have him outnumbered _and _outsmarted. And although we're wiping out those shadows no problem, Lawrence just keeps on summoning more. It's gotta be from that medallion we heard about."

"He's right, Skales," Acidicus said as he looks through his spyglass at the man on his Draco-Steed. "That medallion around his neck glows every time he summons a shadow demon. He must be planning to wear down our armies so as to gain the upper hand."

"If that's true," Twilight said as she stood next to the Venomari, "then we have to get it off of him so he'd be powerless. Only problem is getting through Hunn; he's like his giant bodyguard."

"Just leave it to us, _Princesa Crepuscula_," Ahuizotl replied as Pam hopped onto his back. "We have an idea." Just then, Daring Do and Rainbow Dash flew up to them.

"Pam!" Rainbow cried out to the Yellow Ninja. "We just saw another army headin' our way, an army of walking skeletons!"

"And their leader," Daring added. "He's some black samurai with glowing red eyes."

"And four arms?" Pam asked knowingly. Their eyes went wide with surprise.

"You know the guy?" Rainbow asked.

"He's Lord Garmadon, Lloyd's father."

"Where the blazes did he get an extra pair of arms?" Skipper demanded.

"It's a long story," Skales and Fangtom answered simultaneously.

"Either way, I'm positive he's here to help us," Pam stated. "He owed me one for saving him and Lloyd not long ago, after all. Plus, Lawrence _did _threaten Lloyd's life. I'm thinking this might help with our plan." She then took out a sheet of paper and wrote a message on it before rolling it up and handing it to Rainbow. "Take this to Garmadon and tell him it's from me before heading back here."

"On it," she replied before dashing off in a blur of color. Pam then turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, you head over to Discord and Celestia and help them in any way you can; she needs you more now." The violet Alicorn nodded in reply before flying off to aid her friend and her fellow Alicorn Princess.

"Okay, Ahuizotl," Pam said to him. "Let's go." With a nod, the large ape-jackal leapt out of the wall and towards the ground with ease to join in the battle, Daring following behind him to help them.

Meanwhile, Lloyd had settled an injured Snappa onto a stone to rest after getting him within the city walls when he heard a voice call out to him. He turned to see Pythor rushing over to him.

"Pythor," he said when the Snake King reached him, "what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"The cure," he panted, holding up the dagger to him. "I've finished it. All you have to is stab this into your father's heart, but don't worry. It won't hurt him; the blade's enchanted to remove the darkness inside of him."

"Lloyd, I just remembered," Snappa said to him. "I just saw your father heading this way with a skeleton army. I don't know if he's here to help us or fight us, but this might be your chance."

"Great," the boy replied before turning. He stopped however when Pythor placed his hand on his shoulder and turned to him.

"One more thing, Lloyd. According to the Angelic Uniter's instructions state that once the darkness is outside of your father, it will move to another host. I am not sure which one, but I think it's best you should know so you'll be careful that it isn't you." Lloyd nodded in reply.

"Thanks, Pythor. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He then ran off to join in the fight, leaving Pythor to tend to Snappa.


	3. Chapter 3

This part in the beginning I got from a TMNT movie, so I don't own it; just mentioned it. Enjoy.

**Ch.3: Success and Backfire**

Outside the city walls, Pam, Daring, and Ahuizotl were fighting Hunn. Well, at least it _was _Hunn. Instead of a large-muscled human, he's now a large-muscled _man-turtle_! Pam remembered her ninja turtle friends telling her about when they teamed up with their alter-dimensional selves, Hunn came into physical contact with the turtles _and _some ooze called mutagen and mutated into a mutant man-turtle.

Pam figured this has to do with her disowned father's powers. He must have given Hunn back his human form, but after he failed him back at New York City, he took it away again as punishment.

Pam smirked to herself as she and Ahuizotl dodged a huge, earth-shaking blow from their enemy's large green fist.

"Getting a little for your appearance, Hunny?" she mocked, making Ahuizotl snort a bit from the funny insult.

"It's all _your _fault I am like this again!" Hunn roared angrily.

"I'd like to think of it as an improvement actually. Your human form's so ugly; your mother puked all over you when you asked her to be your date for the prom!" In reply, Hunn threw his fist at them with an enraged roar, but Ahuizotl was too fast for him and dodged the blow with ease.

"And here I thought Daring was the one with the sharp mind and sharp tongue," he chuckled.

"Careful, A.Z." she teased. "You don't want her to get jealous, do you?" The ape-jackal turned to her with an arched eyebrow.

"A.Z?"

"Yeah, initials for Ahui…Zotl."

"I haven't thought of that," he pondered before smiling. "Has a nice ring to it though." Pam smiled back before they dodged another blow from Hunn.

Meanwhile, Garmadon and his skeleton army have arrived to help the Serpentine as was predicted. The note he got from Rainbow Dash told him of Pam's plan and what role he can play in it. While Hunn and Lawrence are distracted, Daring will wait for the right moment before swooping down and grabbing the medallion from around the leader's neck. And that will be Garmadon's chance to strike. So on his winged velociraptor, he fought his way through the battlegrounds to reach them, hoping that he's not too late to help the Yellow Ninja who protected his son passionately.

It wasn't long before the Dark Lord spotted Lawrence overlooking the fight between Hunn and his ex-daughter.

"Come on, you idiotic freak! Bash them already!"

"I'm trying, Master!" the man-turtle protested in frustration. "But they won't hold still."

"You must be _stupid _as you are _ugly _to think we're gonna hold still so you can smash us!" Pam mocked him, earning another enraged roar from him. Lawrence then smirked arrogantly at her.

"So you're not going to hold still, are you?" he asked, holding up his hand glowing a sickly green. "Well, then I guess I'll have to _make _you hold still!"

"Not on _my _watch!" There was a sudden blur of gold that startled Lawrence's Draco-Steed, making him fall off when it rear up with a cry. When he looked up from the fall, he saw that it was Daring…and his medallion is in her mouth!

"No," he cried, feeling his now bare neck with fear. "No!"

"Oh, yeah," Daring said before turning to the side. "He's all yours, Garmadon." Lawrence turned to see his former master jump off of his velociraptor and take out a katana in each hand.

"Let's see how strong you are _without _powers," he growled with a glowing glare at his former servant. With a growl of anger, Lawrence stood up and took out his own katana.

"Hunn, don't mind Pam and that…whatever the heck that blue thing is!"

"_Cuidado, muchacho_!" Ahuizotl yelled indignantly.

"Just get that medallion back!" As Lawrence then fought Garmadon in a sword fight, Hunn turned to Daring, who's still flying in the air.

"So you like picking on others smaller and weaker than you, huh?" she asked with a smirk after throwing the medallion around Pam's neck. "Let's see how you like being smaller and weaker than them _yourself_!" With an arrogant smile, Hunn charged at them. Pam only returned the smile before concentrating with the magic of the medallion, which started to glow gold. The glow then shot out of the medallion and into Hunn. In less than a second, Hunn shrunk into a midget man-turtle going up to Pam's knee and with a scrawny body. With shock in his eyes, Hunn looked himself over in panic before looking up and Pam, Daring, and Ahuizotl looking down at him with glares.

"Oh, crud…" he groaned in a voice like one of the Chipmunks. Ahuizotl then picked him up at the back of his pants. Well, back of his purple boxer shorts to give him a wedgie. "Ow, ow, OW!"

"Nice job, _chica_," Ahuizotl said to her. "Now to take care of those shadows." With a nod, Pam got off of him and turned to the battlegrounds.

"Hmmm…" she said with some humoring thought. "Black shadows are _so _last season for me. They need more…color…and a nice feel to them…like my favorite accessory." Then with a glow of the medallion, the shadows flashed into colorful silk scarves. Even the Serpentine and their allies are in awe.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?" asked a Constrictai Scout with a twilight blue scarf draped over his eyes.

"Ooh," Rarity cooed, gently rubbing a soft pink scarf against her cheek. "Feels nice…"

"Ya know, Jake," Maurice said to the rattlesnake with a flame-colored scarf on his muzzle, "that scarf really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks," Jake replied, removing the scarf with his tail, "but I'm 'fraid silk don't go well with leather bullet belts."

As the heroes' army cheered at their success, Pam turned to see Garmadon has brought her disowned father to his knees with ease.

"Please, Master Garmadon," Lawrence begged cowardly. "I beg of you! Have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Garmadon shot back. "You should of thought of that _before _ordering Hunn to harm your own flesh and blood."

"Good point," Midget Hunn replied.

"Shut up, Hunn!" Lawrence yelled at him. Just then, Pam saw Lloyd charging at his father from behind…with a dagger in his hand!

"Lloyd, no!" But it was too late! Everything seemed to have stopped as Lloyd stabbed his own father in the back with the dagger, and he cried out in anguish. Everyone then watched as dark vapors seeped out of him and gathered into a mass of darkness shaped like him.

As for Garmadon, he's now different without the darkness inside of him. He looks like his brother Sensei Wu but without the beard and with silver-and-black robes instead of white. His eyes are also hazel green, he has two arms instead of four, and his hair is silver and neatly combed. The Devourer's venom inside of him is now gone!

"Dad!" Lloyd cried, rushing up to his father and hugging him.

"Son," Garmadon replied, returning the hug. But the happy reunion was ended when the darkness suddenly swirled around Lawrence and shot him up into the sky. They all watched in shock as the darkness then glowed red before bursting open.

But the Lawrence inside was no longer human. His short and curly white hair is now spike, wavy, and crimson red as are his dark eyes. His outfit is darker and more sinister, and his skin is now a dull grey. What's also inhuman is that he now has four arms instead of two and a large pair of black batwings on his back. He then laughed evilly, showing off his sharp fangs.

"The mortal Lawrence is no more," he then growled. "Now there is only…LORD DARKLAW!"

"This…is not good," Pam groaned with a huge sweat-drop.


	4. Chapter 4

Just remember I don't own the Overlord.

**Ch.4: Destiny of the Green Ninja**

Lawrence, now Lord Darklaw, is pleased with his new powers. He can practically feel the darkness flowing though his veins.

"With Garmadon's darkness now inside of me, I have no need of that stupid medallion. I will take over all of Ninjago and remake it in my own image with this new power…but I cannot do it all alone." He then raised all four arms above his head as they glowed with violet vapors of dark energy. "I shall summon fourth the one who started it all…the one who made the Great Devourer evil to make _Garmadon _evil…I summon you, Master, from the dark dimension…THE OVERLORD!" The dark energy shot out of his hands and into the sky, becoming dark storm clouds growing and swirling into hurricane clouds blocking out the sun. Everyone watched in horror as they gave off large bolts of lightning and loud roars of thunder.

"What's going on?!" Private cried as a strong wind started to pick up.

"I think he's calling in reinforcements!" Kai answered loud enough for the others to hear him.

"Well, let's go kick their butts!" Rainbow Dash yelled bravely.

"I'm with ya on that one, soldier!" Skipper yelled, jumping onto her back. Zane tried to stop them, but the rainbow-maned Pegasus has already shot up from the ground and heading into the "eye" forming in the dark clouds and revealing a violet starless night sky within it. But just as they were halfway there, a huge blast of wind (mixed with a loud roar like Godzilla's) knocked them back crashing into the ground again. They then all looked up to see that wind/roar came from a large monster standing at the edge of the "eye", a large, hideous dragon made entirely of swirling shadows and with eyes as red as glowing blood.

"Behold…" Lord Darklaw announced to the armies below him. "The coming of the Overlord!" As he laughed out loud like a maniac, the dragon Overlord roared once more.

"On second thought…" Skipper said with a slight gulp.

"RETREAT!" Rainbow cried, dashing for Ourobourus. The Serpentine and their other allies ran for the city as well, crying out with fear. Up above, Lord Darklaw only chuckled evilly, seeing that he's going to win this time and for good.

Inside the building Celestia and Discord are in, Twilight and Pythor are watching the chaos Darklaw is summoning outside the city through the window. Inside the room with them, Pythor's sisters try to help Discord keep Celestia strong, but the white Alicorn was weakening badly judging by her flickering horn.

"Pythor," Vipera whimpered to her brother in fear, "the pretty white princess is looking sick." If the situation wasn't looking dire, Pythor, Discord, and Celestia would be smiling at her comment right now.

"She's right, brother," Fauna said to the Snake King. "I'm not sure she's going to hold up the shield much longer." Twilight then went up to her mentor's side, concern shining in her eyes before sparking with determination.

"Don't worry," she said to them. "When that moment comes, I'll take her place in holding up the shield." They all but Celestia turned to her with surprise.

"Twilight, are you crazy?!" Discord cried. "Who knows what will happen if you do that!" The violet Alicorn only turned to him firmly.

"You're forgetting, Discord, that prior to my ascension into a Princess, I was Celestia's student. Plus, Cadence and Shining Armor taught me the force field spell a while back." Discord would have protested had Celestia not placed a soft hoof onto his paw as he was holding her to comfort her.

"Let her try when the time comes, Discord," she said to him as he looked down at her. "Twilight is strong as I have taught her well." Discord only returned her weak smile, knowing that his beloved is right, before looking up at Twilight firmly.

"Fine, but when _your _shield fails, I'm flying out there to fight off that thing whether you like it or not." Twilight only rolled her eyes in amusement.

"I hear ya." Pythor only turned back to the window to watch the chaos outside, pain piercing his heart at the thought of what he has done.

Back at the battlegrounds, Lloyd and the other ninja could only look up in despair. What can they do now?

_Do not lose hope, ninja. All is not lost. _This _is the destiny Lloyd must fulfill_. Each of the six ninja jumped with surprise when a female voice spoke in his (or her) head.

"Who said that?!" Pam asked.

_That would be my sister, the Angelic Uniter_, a male voice answered in their heads. _And I am her brother Curso…whom you may know as the Great Devourer_.

"You're the two that gave Pythor the recipe for Garmadon's cure?" Zane asked. "Uh, nothing personal…but I think your little cure backfired a little."

"More like a LOT!"

"JAY!"

_True, we were afraid this would happen, but it was the only way we could think of to help Garmadon_, the Great Devourer stated, _after he had freed me from the darkness the Overlord had injected into me all those years ago. But now it is only Lloyd who can stop him._

"Me?" Lloyd replied with shock. "How? He's…crazy huge!"

_Because your fulfilled your part of defeating your father by banishing the darkness out of him_, the Angelic Uniter explained, _the hilt of your dagger now holds a fraction of our combined powers to enable you to defeat him and keep him from leaving the dark dimension he's trapped within. It will not be able to destroy him, but he will be trapped in his prison still. However, you have to banish Lawrence—_

"He's calling himself 'Lord Darklaw' now," Cole interrupted.

_Uh, right…Anyway, you have to banish him into the dark dimension as well. As you have already noticed, he has gained the ability to open the portal to our world for the Overlord. But he cannot do so from the other side. _Lloyd then looked down at his dagger, which is now without a blade but has a glowing hilt instead.

"But…how can I do that?" he asked sadly.

_Think of all you hold dear in your heart_, the Angelic Uniter answered softly. The other ninja then joined in.

"They're right, Lloyd," Kai said to him. "Think of Pam who's a sister to all of us, most of all you."

"Think of Pythor," Zane said, "who risked everything to help you help your father."

"Think of Vipie," Jay said, "whom you're now best friends with."

"Think of your friends and family," Cole said, "who still love you."

"Most of all," Pam finished, "think of your father." At those words, Lloyd turned to Garmadon, who's weakly climbing onto Ahuizotl's back with Daring's help. The Green Ninja saw him turn to his son to give him a weak smile as they headed off for Ourobourus…and that gave Lloyd strength.

"Then let's do this!" Lloyd cried, holding up the hilt.

_Yes, because you are not alone_, the Great Devourer said. _Pamela, now that you have the medallion and can work its powers, use it to truly unite the rest of you so as to aid Lloyd against Darklaw._

"Unite?" Then Pam understood. So she closed her eyes…and imagined herself and the other four ninja becoming one. The five of them then began glowing their respective colors and began floating into the sky. Lloyd began floating there as well as he concentrated into the hilt with his heart.

"Wha-What's happening?" the surprised Kai asked.

"Think to yourselves," Pam answered, "_We are one_." Her brothers understood and began to think those words with their hearts. As the light from the hilt flowed out and engulfed Lloyd, the other five ninja glowed into five silhouettes that seeped together to become one silhouette of red, black, yellow, blue, and white. They then gave of flashes of light simultaneously, nearly blinding Darklaw and the Overlord.

When they vanished, two ninja now floated before them. One was Lloyd (a teenage version of himself), his ninja outfit glowing green like it's made entirely of emeralds. The dagger hilt has also changed into a sword with an emerald blade. The other ninja is dressed in a ninja outfit glowing with the five ninja's colors.

"Let's do this!" the second ninja cried, his voice sounding like the five ninja talking simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Lloyd cried, and the two of them charged at their dark enemies.

"You cannot possibly think _you_ can defeat us," Darklaw cried as he charged at Lloyd, only to be stopped by Mega-Ninja (that's what the five united ninja are calling themselves now).

"_**Where there is light**_," said the Overlord in a low and frightening voice, "_**there will always be darkness as well**_."

"Unless our light in our hearts is bright enough to push that darkness back!" Lloyd cried, firing green light from his sword at the dragon, which roared out in pain from the light burning him like acid and pushing him away from the portal.

Darklaw tried to help his master, but Mega-Ninja was beating him with powers of his own.

"Phoenix Blade!" His arm became a wing of fire that slashed at him, leaving a burning scar on his chest.

"Minotaur Slash!" He did a round ninja kick and kicked him in the face with his legs transformed into a bull's legs made of stone.

"Gryphon Strike!" Wings made of wisps appeared on his back before striking him in the chest with a painful blow.

"Kirin Blow!" He then punched him in the face with his other arm, which became a dragon's arm of lighting bolts.

"Hsien Storm!" From his wings, he fired sharp feathers made of ice to strike him down like arrows. Seeing Darklaw too weak to fight back now, Mega-Ninja grabbed him and threw him into the portal, where he crashed into the weakened Overlord, as Lloyd started to close it with his sword's light. Wanting to make sure they don't try to stop him, Mega-Ninja threw his attacks at them to keep them back. They kept it up for as long as they could until the portal was completely closed…with Darklaw and the Overlord both trapped in the dark dimension. They had won!

About ten miles from the city, Ultimate Dragon was flying towards it, Sensei Wu and the families of the ninja riding on his back to try and help the ninja however they could. The riders watched in awe as the dark clouds dissipated for the sun to shine through once more.

"Oh, my gosh!" Patricia gasped. "What happened?"

"It would appear that Lloyd and the others have one," Wu answered with a smile. Cedar barked happily in agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5: Happy Aftermath's Reunions**

As they landed in Ourobourus' Slither Pit Arena, the two ninja returned to their original selves. Lloyd became young boy again, and Mega-Ninja became the other five ninja again. As they did, the Serpentine rushed over to them with cheers for them, accompanied by their new allies. The first to reach them were Daring and Ahuizotl, who still has Garmadon on his back.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried, running up to his father as he dismounted the large blue creature and hugging him happily.

"Son!" Garmadon replied, hugging him back happily. "Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too," Lloyd sobbed. Pam looked up to see Pythor coming up to the side, accompanied by his sister and Generals, Discord, Twilight, and Celestia.

"Pythor!" She ran up to him and tackled him to the ground with a kiss, catching him completely off guard. The others laughed in reply before they broke the kiss again.

"You always kiss like that?" the surprised Pythor then asked her. She only chuckled in reply.

"Let's just say I was saving it up for you for when we win." He only smirked at her slyly.

"Oh, have you now?" He then pulled her in for another kiss, which she happily returned.

"Oh, get a room, you two!" Cole called to them…before Bri turned his head so she can kissed him on the lips. He then returned the kiss as Angel hugged Kai and peppered his face with rapid kisses happily. And Jay held Nya in tango dip as he kissed her.

"Guess _they_ have no room to talk," Zane joked, and the others laughed with him. Just then, they all heard a dragon roar and looked up to see Ultimate Dragon descending into the arena. Everyone ran out of the way to give him some room. The Ninja's eyes shot open wide with joy as his riders dismounted.

"Dad!" Cole cried, running up to Lou and embracing him.

"Oh, Jay, my little boy!" Edna cried as she hugged both him and Nya. "Are you alright?"

"Mom, not in front of the guys!" Jay whined as Kai and the turtles snorted at him to keep in their laughter.

"Sorry, son," Ed chuckled, "but when we saw all those storm clouds, we got a little worried."

"Well, sorry to worry you guys," Kai apologized for Jay.

"But other than that," Nya assured with a smile, "we're alright."

"Zane!" Dr. Julien cried as he hugged his Nindroid son. "Oh, I was so worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm a little shaken up in the wires of my nervous system after that last fight," he answered, "but other than that, I'm functioning alright." Dr. Julien sighed with relief as he hugged his son again.

"Cedar!" Lloyd cried as he knelt down to the wolf-pup running up to him. He laughed as the puppy leapt up and tackled him to the ground before licking his face with a wagging tail. His father couldn't help but laugh at the two before looking up and seeing his brother approaching them.

"Wu!" He went up and hugged him.

"Uncle, Dad's good again!" Lloyd cried, running up to join them with Cedar in his arms.

"It's good to have you back, brother," Sensei said to him.

"It's good to _be_ back," Garmadon replied happily as he wrapped a loving arm around his son and savior. The last to approach them was Patricia, who rushed up to Pam crying out her name.

"Mom!" Pam replied happily before frowning at the angry look on her mother's face.

"Pamela, you are in serious trouble, young lady! What were you thinking running away like that? Did you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Rainbow Dash snapped, flying up to the older woman. "Cut your daughter some slack, will ya? She just went and helped save Ninjago, and all you can think about was _punishing _her for running away to do so?!"

"Rainbow Dash!" the other Ponies yelled with scolding looks.

"Sorry, Mom," Pam said quickly. "Rainbow here's a bit of a hothead like Kai and Raph here."

"HEY!" Raph and Kai yelled indignantly.

"Well, you _are_!"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Patricia said to her as she calmed down. "It's just that…ever since that accident back at New York City, I worried every day despite all the popularity you've gained after that…because of Lawrence. I took his side over yours when you're mad at him because I thought it a mere phase you're going through that will pass in due time. But after that night…I _knew _it was all a costly mistake.

"Even when Master Splinter assured me that you're now in good hands because Sensei Wu took you under his wing to teach you Spinjitzu and how to control your wind powers, I couldn't stop worrying about you…or stand you being away from home all the time."

"Mom…" Pam replied…before Patricia went up and hugged her.

"I guess this old woman's having a hard time accepting that her little girl's growing up and proving that she's capable of taking care of herself." Pam only smiled softly as she hugged her mother back.

"Mom, just because I'm growing up, that doesn't mean you have to stop _being _my mom."

"I know," her mother sniffed as they broke the hug. That's when she noticed the nervous look on her daughter's face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Pam took a deep breath before turning to Pythor, taking his hand, and pulling him to her side.

"Mom…I want you to meet Pythor Chumsworth, the Snake King of Ourobourus." Patricia then looked up at him with surprise.

"The one who saved you after you ran away from hearing that Lawrence escaped from prison?"

"The very one," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle as he figured what his fiancée is about to tell her mother.

"Well, I couldn't thank you enough for doing so," Patricia replied happily. "You have no idea how much she means to me."

"Actually, I have a pretty good idea…" he replied with a blush.

"There's something else about him that's…really important we have to tell you, Mom," Pam then said, earning a confused glance from Patricia. "He's also…my…" She then held up her left hand to show her the ring on her finger before finishing her sentence. "Fiancé." Patricia's mouth fell open before turning to the Anacondrai with shock in her eyes.

_Oh, dear_, he thought to himself with a sweaty face. _That's not good. Oh, here comes the punch in the nose_…Right before Patricia threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly with delight.

"OH, MY GOODNESS! YOU _BOTH _MADE ME SO HAPPY! I'M DELIGHTED TO HAVE YOU AS MY SON-IN-LAW! YOU HAVE MY BLESSING COMPLETELY!"

"Thank…you…ma'am…" Pythor groaned, turning blue from his head to the bottom of his neck.

"Uh, Mom?" Pam said to her. "It's great that you've accepted us and all, but, uh…could you please let him go so he can breathe?" Realizing what she meant, Patricia quickly let Pythor go.

"Sorry!" she cried quickly as he gasped for breath with his color returning.

"It's alright," he sighed. "I guess I now know where Pam got her strength from." Once everything has been squared away, Pythor and Pam turned to the Serpentine and everyone else as they quieted down for their announcement.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Pythor said loud enough for them to hear. "As you know, ever since Pamela and I have first met, all I ever wished for was to marry her and make her my new queen. And now that wish has finally come true…" He then took Pam's hand as the two of them smiled at each other. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you Pamela, the future Mrs. Chumsworth and future Snake Queen!" Everyone cheered as the two then kissed. At the side, Julien and Kowalski smiled knowingly at the side.

"It be lookie like it finally be of de happening," Julien said as he quickly wiped his tears away so no one could see him crying.

"It looks that way, Julien," Kowalski concurred, patting the lemur's shoulder in comfort. "And it's good that it did."


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the epilogue you've all been waiting for. Note that a few parts in it are parodies of scenes from an episode of TMNT (the one before Nickelodeon TMNT) and from the Tangled wedding. Enjoy!

**Epilogue: Happy Ending, New Beginning**

Throughout the entire week, the entire Serpentine city of Ourobourus was busy putting everything together for the wedding of their Snake King and new Snake Queen. And with the help of their new friends, they'll be finished in no time and with ease.

Zane, Applejack, Skalidor, and Pinkie Pie were in charge of putting together the cake and food for the reception. Cole offered to help as well, but Ahuizotl put his cats in charge of guarding the cake. Apparently, word got out to him about the Black Ninja's addiction (Here's a hint: He wears white).

Rainbow Dash, Daring Do, the animals, and the turtles helped out Pinkie, Kai, Jay, and the other Generals put together the décor and arrangements of the wedding and reception. Fluttershy and Ahuizotl helped out as well, along with helping Pinkie with the music. Twilight and Discord did some of the organizing, and Celestia put her fellow Princess in charge of marrying the bride and groom.

Rarity, Angel, Bri, and Nya worked together on Pam's wedding dress alongside Patricia. And Lloyd as Pythor's Best Man helped his sisters, April, and Casey with the groom's tuxedo.

They all put the whole thing together without a worry in the world but to make certain it all goes smoothly. With Lord Darklaw and the Overlord gone, Pam and Pythor can finally have the wedding they've been hoping for deep inside.

NGW*~*~*NGW

"Pythor, will ya hold still?" Lloyd asked as he tried to tie the groom's bowtie. "I can't make it come out right with you fidgeting like that." It is now the day of the wedding, and Lloyd was helping Pythor with his suit. Well, _tried_ to anyway; the Anacondrai was having a hard time holding still.

"I can't help it, Lloyd," Pythor said as he took a couple of breaths. "I just can't believe that the day's finally here." When Lloyd finally finished his tie, he looked at himself in the mirror. His tux is a bright shade of white with a black tie and black shirt underneath, and a pale blue rose was stuck into his upper right buttonhole. Lloyd's tuxedo was green of course with a Verona rose in his upper right buttonhole.

"You're not getting nervous, are you?" Discord asked after appearing into the room wearing a black tuxedo with a yellow bowtie and a white rose in the buttonhole. Pythor turned to him with surprise at his question.

"Nervous? _Moi_? I united the five Serpentine Tribes as one, became their king, brought back my own Tribe, and helped Lloyd "defeat" his father and save all of Ninjago. And you think I'm getting nervous because I'm finally getting mar….ma…mar…"

"Pythor, you okay?" Lloyd asked, noticing the snake's face getting a little sweaty.

"I think I'm gonna faint again," he whimpered, toppling to the side. Fortunately, Lloyd caught him and helped him sit in one of his chairs.

"Easy, big guy," he said as he rubbed his back to help him calm down. "Cleeeansing breaths…cleeeansing breaths…" Pythor started to breath in deeply before breathing out again at a steady but unrelaxing pace.

"Gosh-darn pre-wedding jitters…" he gasped in between breaths.

"They're not contagious, are they?" a worried Discord asked, snapping his fingers and appearing in a haz-mat suit. "I don't wanna get those before _my _wedding!"

"Discord…" the groom and Best Man groaned with annoyance.

"Well, I _don't_!" he protested before the haz-mat vanished again. "Anyway, no need to get all worked up; I'm sure Pam's just as nervous as you are."

"Highly doubtful," the now calm groom replied with a smile. "She _loves _weddings. Knowing my Golden Angel, she must be as excited as a fangirl right now."

NGW*~*~*NGW

"Just hold still a little longer, darling," Rarity said as she used her magic to finish putting the dress on Pam. "I'm alllllll…moooooooost…done!" Pam sighed with relief.

"Finally! I want so _badly _to see the dress on me."

"You're quite excited, aren't you?" Fluttershy asked as she came over with the wedding veil.

"I just can't believe that today's finally the day," the human answered as the two Ponies fastened the veil onto her braided ponytail laced with small gems that the Constrictai picked out for her. "It was long ago that I hated Pythor because he was a lovesick snake wanting to marry me. Now I'm finally gonna marry him because I _love _him. It's like something out of a fairytale."

"Just don't go start cryin', sugar cube," Applejack said to her as she finishes up the bouquet of blue irises. "You'll ruin yer makeup." She blinked when she realized what she just said. "Uh, Rarity, did I just start to sound like you back thar?"

"Just a bit, Applejack," she answered, handing her a lavender ribbon to tie the flowers together, "but I _do _agree with you about the makeup." Pam only took a breather with an amused smile.

"You're right, girls. I need to keep it together." She then turned to the mirror to look at herself. Her satin dress was white, slim, and simple looking except for a few changes: there is a slit on the left side of the skirt to let out her left leg's lower thigh and foot; the dress only has one shoulder on the right; and there's a silk sash colored like a pale aurora borealis tied around her waist with a white rose in the knot. Other than that, there were also some floral designs sewn into the dress with pearl white thread. The white veil in her ponytail also has floral designs to match and tiny diamonds sewn at the bottom.

Seeing herself in the dress made Pam want to cry but she kept it together. She didn't want to ruin her black mascara that's going with her pale blue eye shadow and fuchsia pink lipstick.

"Rarity, I know you must have heard this a lot before, but I'll say it anyway," she said before hugging the white Unicorn. "You've really outdone yourself."

"We're not quite done yet," a male voice said. Pam, the Ponies, and the Chumsworth Sisters turned to see Garmadon at the doorway, dressed in a silver-and-black tuxedo.

"Garmadon," Pam replied, freeing Rarity from her embrace as the ex-Dark Lord approaches her.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, Pam," he said to her, "but I want to see you for a very important matter. I was wondering if you were following that bridal tradition with that certain rhyme?"

"Yeah, we are," she answered as she put on her gold-link bracelet encrusted with gemstones before they were they were fashioned into gems. "So far we have my old gemstone bracelet for 'something old', the dress for 'something new', and my bouquet for 'something blue'."

"Nothing borrowed?"

"'Fraid not," she answered with realization. "Oh, I _knew _I forgot something!"

"Not to worry," Garmadon said to her with a friendly chuckle. "I have just what you need." He then reached into his jacket and pulled out a golden talisman necklace decorated with black, red, blue, white, and green stars. "My wife wore this on our wedding after my father gave it to her, on account that he had no daughters to pass this down to after my mother passed away. And since Lloyd is my only son, it would mean a whole lot to our family if you would wear it on your special day." He then placed the necklace around her neck, and Pam just had to smile before throwing her arms around his neck.

"Thanks, Garmadon…or should I say, Dad." Garmadon just smiled in reply as he returned the hug.

NGW*~*~*NGW

Within the Slither Pit Arena, the whole place was decked out to look like an outdoor church ready for the wedding. Golden and violet ribbons and bouquets of irises were all around the place. Chairs filled up the arena to create seating arrangements like in a church, filled with all the guests of the wedding.

The guests were all a-bustle as they were awaiting the ceremony. At one side of the arena, Celestia and Discord were looking for a spot for their wedding gift. But the tables were so full of the other gifts that there wasn't a space to be found.

"Oh, dear," Celestia said with a frown. "The tables all appear to be full."

"Not to worry, Tia dearest," Discord replied. "I'll fix that." Before his fiancée could stop him, he snapped his fingers…and an empty table appeared next to the other tables. Seeing this, the white Alicorn sighed with relief.

"For a minute there, I thought you were going to ruin the other gifts," she said to Discord.

"Hey, I'm _chaotic_, not _inconsiderate_," he replied with a playful huff. "And don't worry; the table's not gonna gallop around the place." Celestia just giggled as she settled their gift on the new table…and her eyes went wide with it sprouted a thin arm with a feather duster and started dusting it before doing the other ones. She then turned to him with suspicious eyes.

"What?" he protested with a shrug. "There's sand all over the place; can't afford them to get all dusty."

In one half of the seats, Savio was sitting and talking with Daring and Ahuizotl about how happy they are for the bride and groom when Skipper and Hans slid up to them.

"Savio," the penguin leader said to the boa, "we just wanna let you know that the reception _does _have a sushi bar, but it's far away from the punch bowl."

"Oh, _gracias_, Skipper," he said to him with relief. "I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"_What_ happened last time?" asked Ahuizotl.

"His ended up smelling like duck sauce until he shed his skin," Hans answered. Daring snorted in reply to hold in her laughter.

In the other half of the seats, Rattlesnake Jake turned to Marlene the lemurs to see King Julien sniffling and blowing his nose into a tissue.

"Hey," he said to Maurice with a bit of concern, "he alright there?"

"Oh, yeah," the aye-aye assured him as Marlene and Jewel comforted him. "King Julien cries at weddings."

"Well, hope he pulls it together soon," the rattler replied, "else he's gonna get Beans started."

"I HEARD THAT!" Beans called from a different spot of the seats. With his tail, Jake lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Dang it…"

And at the end of the arena where the Great Devourer's statue once stood, Twilight Sparkle stood there straight and ready to perform the ceremony and marry the bride and groom. At the right of her stood Pythor, smiling and awaiting his future queen. Next to him was Lloyd, and beside them stood the Generals and the Ninja as the groomsmen.

As Fluttershy and Nya conducted the music, the march started with the bridesmaids (the three older Chumsworth Sisters; Alura; Bri; Nya; and Angel) walking down the aisle, dressed in golden and violet dresses. Next up was little Vipera as the flower girl, holding the leash as Cedar walks alongside her as the ring bearer with the lavender pillow holding the rings on his back.

At the start of the March of the Bride Song, everyone stood up and turned to the end of the arena. And walking down from there was Pam in her wedding dress, holding bouquet in one hand while her other arm is wrapped around the arm of Garmadon, who has the honor of giving the bride away. Everyone was in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"Whoa…" Twilight whispered in awe.

"Wow…" sighed a lovestruck Pythor. A Constrictai Scout stood up and gave Pam a wolf whistle before Skalidor smacked him upside the head with a scolding glare. It wasn't long before Pam finally reached the altar and stood next to Pythor with an excited smile at him before the two of them turned to Twilight, who then began the ceremony:

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two lovers…Pamela, the Yellow Ninja of Wind…and Pythor, the Snake King of the Serpentine. The love that they share is true and clear, for despite their differences, they complete each other's hearts and wish to keep it that way forever." She then turned to Pythor. "Do you, Pythor, take Pamela to be your wedded wife, to love and to cherish with your entire heart and soul, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he answered with a loving smile at his bride who smiled back at him as Twilight turned to her.

"And do you, Pamela, take Pythor to be your wedded husband, to love and to cherish with your entire heart and soul, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she answered happily, her eyes sparkling with tears she's fighting back. Twilight then turned to Cedar and Vipera.

"May we have the rings please?" Vipera then gently led Cedar up to Pythor, who took a ring from the pillow and slipped it on Pam's ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Pam then took the other ring and slipped it onto Pythor's ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Twilight then turned to the bride and groom.

"Then by the power vested in me by Princess Celestia of the Sun of Equestria, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Pythor then lifted the veil up from over her head and held her close to him as he kissed her on the lips. And she kissed him back as everyone cheered for them.

At last, they are together forever. Pythor has finally married his Golden Angel, and Pam has returned his love by marrying him. And the best part of it all is that their marriage has brought peace between the humans and the Serpentine of Ninjago.

NGW*~*~*NGW

Pam and Pythor rode to the Great Hall holding the reception in a carriage Discord summoned up, drawn by Nebula and the other Draco-Steeds. As they approached their destination, Pam turned to her new husband.

"Pythor, before we go in, I want to give you this." He turned to her as she took out something like a necklace and placed it around his neck. He then saw that it's her disowned father's magic medallion.

"Lawrence's medallion? Pamela, are you sure?" She nodded in answer.

"I can't go wearing it all of the time," she explained, "and…I'm worried that there might be someone out there who might try to free Darklaw and the Overlord again. So I choose to entrust it to someone I'll trust with my heart…especially when he's my magic-wielding husband." He smiled in reply before a thought came to him.

"Oh, I have something for you too." He then reached to the side and pulled out with both hands a tiara made of orange amber. Encrusted on it are five gems: a blue sapphire; a red ruby; a violet amethyst; a yellow topaz; and a green emerald.

"The Generals and I made this for you," he said before slowly and gently placing it on her head. "A crown fit for the new Snake Queen of Ourobourus, and with each gem representing the five Tribes united as one." Pam smiled up at him in reply.

"It's perfect," she replied, "just like the medallion's perfect on you." Pythor returned her smile before the two of them shared a kiss. They then pulled apart as the carriage stopped before the front entrance of the Great Hall.

"Shall we, my queen?" he then asked before climbing out of the carriage and holding his hand out to help her out. She only laughed lightly as she took his and stepped out. They then went up to the doors and waited for Discord to announce them.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen," they can hear him say through the door. "Now it's time to welcome the newest couple in Ninjago…Mr. and Mrs. Pythor and Pamela Chumsworth!" The doors then opened, and the crowds inside cheered and tossed flowers at them as they entered, huge smiles on their faces.

They spent the entire day celebrating at the reception. For their first dance as a married couple, they danced to _I Do _by 98 Degrees, the same song they waltzed to together at Fangtom and Alura's wedding. For their father-daughter dance, Pam danced with Garmadon to _Here for You _by Neil Young. The cake they cut together was red velvet with strawberries, something Pythor picked out for his new wife. When they tossed the bouquet and garter, and who should catch them but Daring Do and Ahuizotl. Discord and Rainbow thought they struck gold as they caught on film the large blue beast slipping the garter up his golden mare's back leg before stealing a kiss from her. There was also some eating, dancing, and some karaoke too. It all went on until sundown.

Malcho waited for the newlyweds just outside the front entrance to take them to their honeymoon. But as they were coming out, he blinked at the sound of a snap from a pair of fingers and the feeling of something tied onto his tail. As some of the guests started to snicker and snort, Malcho lifted his tail up to find tied to it some tin cans on strings and a sign that says _Just Married_.

"What the—" he started as the snickering/snorting guests burst into laughter. That's when he remembered the snap of fingers.

"_Discordio…_" he growled, turning to the Draconequus threateningly.

"What?" he asked innocently. "You're the transportation; it seemed appropriate." Malcho just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I am going to need a root beer float after _this_ humiliation," he mumbled to himself as Pythor helped Pam onto his large back.

"Don't worry, Malcho," Pythor chuckled to him as he climbed onto his back as well. "We'll buy you a large one when we get to the honeymoon." The larger serpent smiled in reply before taking off, the wedding guests waving goodbye after them and seeing them off. Pam and Pythor waved back to them as they flew off into the sunset. Then the Snake King turned to his new wife.

"Pamela," he said, "back there as you gave me the medallion…Do you really think someone will really bring Darklaw and the Overlord back?" She only shrugged in answer.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. And when that _does _happen, we'll be ready for it. But for now, let's focus on our new lives together."

"Ah, now _that's _something I'm going to look forward to," he replied. And the two of them shared another kiss as a married couple.


End file.
